A Spell Gone Wrong
by Elflorddaisuke
Summary: Harry has a great physical change. Will his friends accept him? Will he learn to cope? Read and Review. Don't read if you don't like it. My first fic. M without a doubt. Has infantalist and forced feminization themes.*Anonymous reviews no longer accepted*
1. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing from Harry Potter**

*********NOTE****: This story is not based on any events from the original series. If anything is similar, it is purely coincidental!*****

**I'm Sorry**

One day at a Weasly Sunday Brunch, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron came for the first time since the respective couples were married. They were all married on the same day, at the same time, in the same place with Harry and Ron as Best Men and Hermione and Ginny as Maids of Honor. And at brunch, Ginny made an announcement that even Harry knew nothing about. "Everyone," Ginny had said just before brunch was served, "I have an announcement to make. Everyone...I'm Pregnant!" After about five seconds, everyone broke out into applause. Everyone, that is, except Harry, who happened to be cutting vegetables at the time. When the announcement was made, he accidentally cut off two of his fingers. Hermione, who was the first to notice, tried to devise a spell to reattach his fingers. She mumbled a long series of words and Harry rose up into the air. The good part was that he could feel his fingers, which had in fact grown back, but the worst was yet to come. Instead of ending right there, his body kept changing. His arms grew thinner, his waist grew smaller, his hair grew longer, and certain areas were shrinking. His entire body was changing. Finally he had landed, a changed person. Harry had become a girl.

"What the FUCK!" he said in a higher voice than he had ever had. "What happened to my voice? What happened to me? Hermione, what did you DO?" Harry screamed.

"I...I...I don't know. I must have made the spell wrong." Hermione stammered. "I have no idea what went wrong. I...I'm s...so s...sorry Harry."

"Just fix it!" Harry screeched.

"Well one thing's for sure. We can't keep calling you Harry. So until Hermione and all her brains can fix this, your name will have to be...Hannah." Mrs. Weasly said in a slightly scarred voice.

**Well this is my first ever chapter that I wrote myself. I hope you liked it and I would appreciate any and all reviews. Anonymous is accepted.**

****P.S. I got the basic underlying idea from a story I read by Laprasking. Thanks a bunch!****


	2. What is that down there

**Disclaimer: I own naught but the plot.**

What is That Down There

Two weeks later and after Hermione has practically killed herself trying to devise a corrective spell, she finally succeeded, or so she thought. However she waited until the weekend to tell Hannah the news and perform the spell.

"Har…Hannah?" She asked tentatively. "I've finished a spell that I think might work."

"You think? I don't need 'I think' Hermione," Hannah shot back.

"I can't tell you for sure. That was unheard of magic, that which changed you. There are no definite."

"Fine, I just hope it works."

"Me too," Hermione said under her breath.

Hermione muttered several incomprehensible words followed by a weird swishing wand movement and a flash of bright pink light.

….

In the next few days, nothing had changed. Hermione had explained that the spell wouldn't work until the full moon, which happened to be that evening. When the time came, still nothing seemed to change, but little did Hannah know that her body was changing on the inside.

The next morning, Hannah woke up, walked over to Hermione's bed and shook her awake.

" Hermione! I thought you said that spell would work!" Hannah yelled.

"I…I thought it would. It doesn't seem to have done anything at all."

"Gee, I didn't notice the fact that I'm still a _Girl_!"

Hannah stormed off to take a shower. Ten seconds later she screamed, causing Hermione and Ginny to run in after her.

However, the sight they saw wasn't pretty. Hannah sat naked on the toilet with her legs spred wide and her panties on the other side of the room. They were soaked in a red liquid that was also dripping from her exposed pussy.

"OH MY _GOD_!" Hermione screamed as she saw this scene.

"Awww…" Ginny fawned. "Honey, you just got your period!"

"What!" Hannah screeched. "But I'm a boy, originally. How can I possibly have a period, as if I didn't have enough to deal with in the first place!"

"I don't know, but you clearly have one."

**Okay so this is the second chapter and I know that both the first and second chapters are short, but I promise the next will be longer. I need your reviews though! Without them we can't move much further. Review!**

****Spoiler** The next chapter will be my first smut scene so don't be too harsh.**


	3. Whats this new thing I'm feeling?

**Disclaimer: Naught do I own except the plot to be told!**

What is this new thing I'm feeling?

It has been two months since the change and things were starting to get tense. One day Ginny came home with a solid black bag in her hand and told Hannah that she had a surprise for her, and that she was to come up into the secret room behind the furnace at midnight. The day passed with few problems. Hermione tried three different ineffective spells and Hannah fell flat on her face all three times. At the end of the day everyone went to their respective rooms (Hannah was given a room to herself because of her male and female desires and thoughts) and promptly fell asleep. All, that is, except Hannah and Ginny. Hannah went down to the hidden room to find Ginny, a bed, several lit candles, hundreds o rose petals scattered everywhere, and two cupboards inside.

"What is all of this?" Hannah asked upon arrival in the mysterious room.

"This is our special room to be together in," Ginny replied in a seductive tone.

"Are you sure that is a good idea. Don't forget, I used to be a boy," Hannah stated in a scared voice.

"Actually, I was counting on those male hormones to work to my advantage," Ginny retorted.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked, still frightened, but with testosterone raging.

Ginny said nothing but proceeded to motion towards one of the cupboards. She opened it slowly, revealing a multitude of sex toys. These included a strap on harness, several dildos in varying sizes, vibrators, and even anal plugs. To say the least, there were enough toys to open a sex shop in there.

"What is all that for, when did you get it all, and why so much?" Hannah asked incredulously.

"Okay. One its all for us to play with. Two I've been collecting since your change. Three because I didn't how big you or I may need or want," Ginny said, now seductive again.

"B…Bu…But…" Hannah tried to say but knew that had she still been a boy, she would have a hard on. A really hard, hard on.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," replied Ginny. "Just leave it all to me. Do you really want to know what this room is?" She said as she walked towards Hannah.

"Y…Yes," Hannah replied tentatively.

"This is our sex chamber." And before she knew it, Hannah was being stripped bare by Ginny's careful hands. When she finished with Hannah, Ginny stripped her own clothes off. Harry and Ginny had had sex before, without the knowledge of the Weasly's knowledge, but Hannah was in for a huge surprise.

Ginny brought out the strap on harness and the smallest dildo on the shelf. She put them on and ordered Hannah to lay face up on the bed. Ginny was soon going down hard on Hannah and things got pretty intense. Unfortunately, Hannah came real quickly and both were disappointed.

"Well, I can't say I expected much more than that, but it wasn't bad for your first lesson. We have plenty of time to work on your Cuming time," Ginny said when they were both dressed. Both of them then went to their rooms, although Hannah never got a bit of sleep.

….

The next day every one carried on with business as usual with none but Hannah and Ginny the wiser. Everyone was oblivious to the fact that Hannah looked like a fifth of tequila and an ass kicking. She had been up all night thinking about the new feelings that she felt. She had had no idea that girls felt that way when they got fucked. It was exhilarating, painful, and HOT! She had no idea that it felt so good to have something inside her body. She had an errant thought that it would feel just as good in her ass as it was in her pussy. She would have to ask Ginny about it in their session later that night.  
The day passed smoothly and no one suspected a single thing. It wasn't until 9:30 that night that anyone found anything out. And it was none other than Hermione who figured out what happened to Ginny the previous night.

"Ginny how could you?" Hermione said when she and Ginny were alone.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ginny retorted, slightly frightened.

"Oh please, Ginny. I'm your best friend. You really didn't think I wouldn't find out did you?"

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"I found your secret sex room while I was cleaning. How did you get all of those…toys there without letting the rest of us know?"

"I have my ways but none of that is your business is it?"said Ginny, suddenly defensive.

"Calm down Ginny. I just don't think that it's a good idea for Hannah to experience these things."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because she may like it so much that she'll never want to revert back to her original form."

"Trust me. I'll make it hurt in more ways than one for her," Ginny replied maliciously.

Two hours later, Ginny and Hannah met up in the sex chamber and got ready to get it on.

"Last night you had your first lesson in how a woman feels to take a dick. Tonight we will work on lesson two," Ginny said on her way to the second cupboard.

"What's lesson two?" Hannah asked, scared again.

"Taking orders and humiliation." Ginny then opened the cupboard doors revealing very humiliating items indeed. The largest collection of adult diapers, plastic panties, bibs, bottles, pacifiers, dresses, and paddles that you would ever see anyone have without a baby.

"What the hell is all tha…..What the fuck was tha…Hey!" Hannah said between slaps.

"Bitches only speak when spoken to."

"Bu…" Hannah started to say before she stopped, afraid to get slapped again.

"Good girl. You see this was my first cabinet of toys. I've had this one for a long time. I planned to use this one while you were still a boy, but seeing how things have changed…Strip off all of your clothes."

Ginny then pulled something out of the wall that Hannah had missed the last time she was there. A changing table.

"Get up on the table." Ginny said when Hannah stripped to nothing. She then put on two diapers and a hot pink pair of plastic panties on Hannah before having her stand up to put a dress on her. She stuck a pacifier in Hannah's mouth and told her to get in the bed. Ginny waved her wand and bars appeared around the bed. Hannah was embarrassed, to say the least, to be laying in a crib.

**Well there was my first ever sex scene. Tell me what was good or bad in your much desired reviews. I also improved upon the length of the chapter to please he who said something. You know who you are. REVIEW!**


	4. What's happening to me?

**Disclaimer: I do not possess intellectual property rights to any allusions that this story may contain. In other words…I own nothing!**

When Hannah woke up, it was four in the morning. Ginny was standing over her, shaking her awake. "Hannah…" Ginny said. "it is time to go up to your big girl bed. Come on, we've got to get you changed and dressed." Hannah, who had a very wet diaper, did not protest. She was dressed and on her way back to her room in 10 minutes. Ginny led Hannah to bed and she was asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

The next morning, Hannah woke up believing that the previous night had just been a very long nightmare. As soon as she stretched, however, she realized that last night did happen. Ginny had, while getting Hannah ready for bed, changed her diaper too, which was now soaked. Believing this to be just the feeling of being in diapers and that she didn't have any side-effects; she got up to get dressed. When she opened her panties drawer, she found a not on top of a large stack of diapers that said: "Hannah, these diapers are for you. I strongly suggest that you use them. -Ginny-". Believing this to be bullshit, she crumpled the note, put on a pair of panties, and went about getting changed. She went down to breakfast feeling much animosity towards Ginny. She sat down to eat and felt a sudden rushing feeling between her legs. She looked down, and saw that she had pissed her pants. She got up and quickly ran to the bathroom before anyone could take notice. As she was cleaning up, she heard a sharp rap on the door. It was Ginny.

She entered without permission and said in a smug voice, "You pissed yourself, didn't you? I tried to warn you."

"Wait, so you knew that this would happen?"

"Of course! I put a very complex incontinence spell on you while you slept last night."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"I performed a spell worthy of Hermione on you to make you incontinent. Now I can potty train you and everything."

"How could you do this to me? I thought that we weren't going to let your family know! I thought that was our play time. I was beginning to think that you still loved me, even as a girl!" Hannah said between heavy sobs. "And why am I crying?"

"Crying is one of the side effects of the incontinence spell. You cry whenever you are either hungry or have to use the bathroom. These are favorable because they enhance the allusion that you are a really big baby."

"B…b…but why? I thought you loved me."

"Because I do love you. I wanted to make sure that you got to grow up as a girl. I also wanted to practice being a mother for our baby that I also love."

"We…what!"

"Hannah…Harry. We are having a baby."

"But that gives you only a month to practice. I still have another year at Hogwarts to finish."

"If only there was some way to get me into the school and live there completely undetected."

"THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT!" They both said in unison.

And with that, Hannah and Ginny began to make plans for the upcoming Hogwarts ride. Hannah decided to smuggle Ginny on board with the invisibility cloak. Dumbledore would surely find out eventually, but they figured that he wouldn't mind much. What will happen to these two lovers?

***So sorry that the chapter is so short and it took so long. School started and I never had time to write my chapters. But, you'll be happy to know that I am already working on the next chapter so hopefully it won't take so long. And it will go even faster if you send in reviews on what you thought and what you may want to see in the next few chapters. I promise to take your opinions into consideration. I won't promise that you'll see your ideas in the next chapter but definitely in the next after that. ****Please**** review.***

*******SPOILER ALERT*******

**Dumbledore will be in the next chapter and may be a bit OOC. He will get more so as the story progresses. These events in the story have indeed happened out of order but the story will make sense eventually if it doesn't already.**


End file.
